The subject matter described herein relates to a receptacle assembly that receives a pluggable module in a communication system.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
A challenge often encountered in the design of the pluggable module and receptacle assembly is the heat generated during operation of the communication system, which negatively affects module/system reliability and electrical performance. Typically, heat is generated by components on the internal circuit board within the pluggable module and drawn away from the internal circuit board by the metal body of the pluggable module. In some cases, a heat sink is used to dissipate heat from the pluggable module. In conventional receptacle assemblies, the top of the receptacle housing includes a large opening. The heat sink covers the opening and is retained on the receptacle housing by a spring clip. A portion of the heat sink extends through the opening and engages the pluggable module. The large opening in the top of the housing is a leak point for electromagnetic interference (EMI). Some receptacle assemblies mitigate EMI leakage with additional gaskets at the opening, which adds to the overall cost of the receptacle assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide cost-effective EMI shielding at the interface between a heat exchanger and the housing of a receptacle assembly.